


Just The Three Of Us

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Your husbands help you unwind after a long day of work.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You, Curtis Everett/Reader, curtis everett/andy barber, curtis everett/andy barber/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Just The Three Of Us

All you wanted was a long hot bath. Your day had been tiring as fuck. Working in the court house all day as a court reporter didn’t seem like it would be tiring, but it was. At least you got to see your husbands more that way, sometimes at least.

Both Andy and Curtis were defense attorneys, the two best in the state, a power couple some said, it’s enough to make you snort as you kick off your high heels and toss your keys on the table by the front door as it closes behind you.

People always liked to forget you were married to them too, not that it mattered much to you, only your family mattered. You huff seeing there not home yet and decide on that bath first before starting dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The water is starting to cool by the time you get out of the bath, as soon as you walk out of the bathroom in your robe though...you smell it. The scent of your favorite Chinese place coming from down stairs.

You nearly skip down the stairs following your nose and sure enough, there they are, unboxing all the food onto plates as they talk quietly between them. Still in their suits, well partly, the jacket part was gone, leaving them in the shirts underneath and their slacks.

Andy had a few buttons undone from his white shirt, curtis had the same look going in his black shirt, you bite your bottom lip as you make yourself known, leaving on the kitchen island across from them, they both smile seeing you, “Hey sweetheart.” “Hey honey.” Duel sets of hello at the same time making you giggle softly, “Hey.”

Your mouth is nearly watering over the food, but they look so good too, you don’t miss how their eyes take you in, in only your bathrobe, “Good day?” You ask them.

You get duel nods and you do laugh this time, “Ok you two, i’m going to eat because i’m starving,” You go to grab your plate and Andy stops you with a hand on your wrist, “You didn’t eat today?”

You fold your lips in and remain silent as he looks at you a touch concerned.

Curtis raises a eyebrow at you, “You didn’t, I can tell.” He sighs and shakes his head, “Come on, dinner in bed this time.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You finally get your food, both of them on either side of you in bed, your little trays holding your plates over your laps, they were snuggled in close how you liked, shirtless because you asked them oh so nicely to be.

You only wore your nightie now, but their combined body heat kept you nice and warm, you get random little touches and kisses to your cheeks or shoulders as you all eat and you feel yourself just fully relax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Andy....andy yes..more please.” You whine sometime later as Andy bounces you on his cock in his lap, your fingers digging into his shoulders as his fingers dig into your hips, Curtis’s hands cupping your breast, lips hot on your neck as he every so often thrust into your well used hole as andy uses your pussy

“Oh curtis...oh fuck.” You moan, head tipping back onto his shoulder, giving andy access to the other side of your neck.

“Thats it...that’s it baby girl....just feel us.”

“Yes..just feel us.

They have you pinned between them and there’s no where else you would rather be.


End file.
